


dress

by marevens



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SOFT SOFT I LOVE HAZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: harrison and reader have been long time best friends, and reader might have the courage do to something to take that next step





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off dress by the queen, taylor swift; i know this song tends to be the sexual one but let’s be honest that’s so it goes, and dress actually it’s so soft and just pure bliss of happiness and this is sort of what I picture every time I listen to the song and there’s a little bit of delicate in it, i’ll give you points if you guess which line it is. 
> 
> I was just in my feels for harrison and this boy deserves every appreciation, the hate on him has been so unnecessary and harmful, so here’s a little happiness; also this is the first time I ever used the you pronounce, i hope I nailed it Enjooy

Once the elevators doors closed, you felt your breathing stop. 

 Harrison was standing next to you, tired but still lively. You notice the sweat on his forehead from all the dancing and messing around. His all back-together-hair had become a big frizz mess, and you couldn’t explain it but it made him more captivating.

His all black suit looked still intact, expect for is bowtie, it was undone, hanging by his neck. And your dress, was still perfect, you had managed to keep it that way until the end of the night for two reasons: one, Tom had bought a very expensive, Oscar de la Renta dress just for you, and second, if it was going to be wrecked, in any way, you wanted it to be done by the blonde beside you.

We were all here celebrating Tom’s new movie coming out. The boys had invited you along, and you couldn’t deny this opportunity to support one of your best friends.

You looked over at Harrison, having his hands on his pocket, eyes looking at the ground, and mumbling the song playing over the elevator. You bit your lip. You felt your hands staring to sweat and shake, holding back from Harrison was never an easy move, so you moved slowly closer to him. You let loose to one of your hands, waiting for him to take the hint. And he did.

 Harrison intertwined his hand with yours. He still wasn’t looking at you, but you could see a little smile form on his lips, and his cheeks slowly blushing. Your face was in way the same, you felt like you were blushing, you were like child getting a Christmas present, holding Harrison’s hand felt like that, every time, and each time was more magnificent than the last.

This wasn’t odd for you guys. Holding hands, cuddling or random moments only a couple should have. You and Harrison would constantly fight with the rest of gang, explaining how you guys were only friends, you guys just happened to be closer than usual. 

 Until one night. It wasn’t a random loosely, hand holding, or a head-on-shoulder moment while watching a movie on Netflix. It was on your birthday and you had gotten all-too-drunk and ran upstairs to the bathroom, with a bottle of wine, which you spilled it all over the bathtub. Harrison had followed you, and in his drunk state, thought the situation was too adorable, that  _you_ were too adorable. He simply grabbed your face and kissed you.

Neither of you talked about it since. You pretended you were too drunk to remember what happened that night and Harrison never brought it up. He was your best friend, and you were his, but after that kiss, you wanted more of it.

 It was still silent, other than the music playing over and Harrison mumbling the words, if he knew the song playing.

You almost felt your heart stopped when the elevator stopped. 

 But once the doors opened a couple of old ladies, walked in. You didn’t know if it was force of habit or the people in front of you but both of you pulled away, keeping your hands to yourself.

One of them pressed the button to go up to the last floor, which was an entertainment center. 

You slightly giggled watching Harrison get compliments from on the ladies _. So handsome. Look at those eyes_.  _My granddaughter would love you._  He just stood there, blushing, and smiling at them.  _He must have thousand girls falling over you_. You looked at him, expecting an answer, but he didn’t answer, he just looked over at you. 

 “Oh Mary. That’s his girlfriend right there” One of the ladies with a pink shirt pointed at me. Harrison was now the one letting out a giggle.

“Oh… I’m… He’s… We’re not” I tried letting out the words.  _He is not my boyfriend_. But the words didn’t want to leave, sometimes in my mind, when Harrison looks at me, I like to pretend his mine.   
“It’s okay dear. Just friends” She answered for me. I let out a sigh, along with a smile, of relief.

 The elevator stopped again, and I looked over the screen number.  _26_. This was your floor.

You and Harrison politely said goodbye to the ladies, you waved at them as the doors were closing. As soon as they closed, you and Harrison looked at each other, letting out a laugh. 

 “They were entertaining” You said, still with a smile planting on your face.

“Better than party downstairs” Harrison said, walking towards your room

“Way better” 

 All night it’s been dancing, laughing, looking for each other across the room, secret hand holding and you didn’t want it to end, but I had to, you had to reminded yourself constantly, that running your friendship with Harrison just for a small crush wasn’t worth it.

You were standing in front of your hotel room door, not wanting it to open, because if you do, you are just going to lock yourself in, put on on some pj’s, crawled into bed, and watching _Love, Rosie_ over and over again, wishing you were brave enough to tell Harrison how you feel, before it’s too late and he finds his own _Bethany_ and he gets married and he forgets all about you. 

 You pulled your card from your small purse, _my compliments to Tom for this very expensive bag as well._ Before you put the card inside of the door to unlock it, you turned around to see Harrison.

 “It was fun tonight, right?” you asked him, your voice a little shaken up.

“Yeah, it was” He nodded repeatedly “You had a very hard time trying to say we’re not together” He blurred out, you weren’t expecting him to notice that

“Well, the lady seemed to hypnotize by you, she would have stealed you for her granddaughter” Your voice sounded jealous “or herself, even” You tried fixing it, it sort of worked.

He chuckled “And us, holding hands before that it was-” Has soon as those words came out, you stopped him

“It was nothing” You said in a hush. You wanted to slap yourself, it made it seemed like holding his hand was curse.

“Yeah, nothing” He nodded again.

“We’ve done it countless times” You kept going.  _Shut up (Y/N)._

“We have” He answered quickly “It means nothing, it’s nothing” Harrison said, trying to reassure that it was  _nothing_  for you, or him.

He leaned in, placing a small kiss on your cheek, you didn’t move at all. You closed your eyes for a second, imagine that kiss elsewhere, just a little down to left. You opened your eyes, his blue eyes didn’t leave your face for a second once he pulled away.  
“Goodnight love” He said softly. 

Once he was already starting to walk away you said quietly “Goodnight Haz”.

 As you placed your card into the lock, with your forehead on the door, wondering why you had to keep insisting on you guys just being friends, you wanted more.

The cuddles, and the late night phone calls, and the secret glances when they are people on the room, that it was just for you two. You need more than that. You wanted to wake up one day and call him yours. To wake up by his side, to have him kiss you, and hold you. But it was all risky. 

What if all comes crashing down? What if it all turns to ashes? You wouldn’t just lose Harrison as a lover, but as best friend. 

One thing was for sure here, Harrison has made his mark on you, like a tattoo. No matter what happens in the end, he’ll be with you forever and you were okay with it. 

As the green light popped out, you felt your own green light, light up. You turned around, Harrison was walking towards his room, which on the other side of the hallway. 

It could have been the drinks you had, or the realization with or without letting Harrison know about your feelings for him, it was going to ruin the friendship either way and you couldn’t bear with the thought of losing him without at least giving it a try. 

You walked towards Harrison, slowly picking up the pace. Harrison must have heard your swift steps, because he turned around, he frowned his face, expecting something to be wrong. 

It wasn’t until Harrison felt your arms fall on his shoulder, your hands on the back of his hair, and your lips on his and that nothing was wrong at all. 

Harrison kissed you back, no hesitation. 

His hands moved up to your waist, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. Each kiss was becoming more desperate. Each touch become electrifying and you felt like melting around him. This was a long time overdue kiss. How many almost-kisses did you almost have? more than three, that was for sure, not counting your birthday. 

Harrison was leaving small peaks on your lips, you both knew you needed to breathe, but Harrison was scared to pull away, that this was just going to be another moment where you pretend to forget and never speak of again. 

You pulled away, catching your breath. Harrison leaned in one more time, giving you another kiss. 

“I...” You said breathlessly “I don’t want like my best friend” You hoped we knew what you meant. His eyes wondering around you, his lips were red, swollen red.

Harrison didn’t say word, he grabbed your face, giving you another kiss. After all the pinning and constant back-and-forth between whenever he liked you back or not, you always imagined yourself in his arms, kissing him and when fantasy becomes real, it’s all overwhelming, the good kind and actually being between his arms, with his lips on yours, you couldn’t think of anything that would make happier. Expect _one thing_.

You stopped the kiss once more, grabbing his hand, walking towards your room, Harrison happily let you drag him.

“I wanted to say this all night” Harrison said while you put your card back into the lock “You look fucking gorgeous in that dress”

You were trying your best to hide the blush on your cheeks, you turned around with one hand on the handle opening the door to your room.

“I only bought it for a reason” You murmured grabbing Harrison hand, pulling him closer until you felt his heavy breathing on you “ _So you can take it of_ f” You smiled.

Harrison licked his lips and smirked, letting out a chuckle. He placed a hand on the door, above your head, giving the door a little push.

“Let’s make that come true then” He grabbed your waist, dragging you inside the room and closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
